


Making Love in the Afternoon with Cecilia

by lumbeam



Series: prompts/short stuff [3]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Prostitution, Smut, just wanted to use the simon and garfunkel song oops, michael being an asshole as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumbeam/pseuds/lumbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael smut, you know the deal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Love in the Afternoon with Cecilia

**Author's Note:**

> (i swear my next fic will have more ~*~*meat to it, i just had to write this)
> 
> (again, it's just a short fic so no proofreading oops)

michael stamps out his cigarette on the cracked asphalt. he’s outside a rundown motel on the outskirts of los santos. it’s a place that’s discreet enough for no one to notice its purpose, but at the same time it’s a pretty common place where people go for fulfill their urges. drugs or sex, or both. for michael, today it’s just sex. he checks the time on his flip phone to gauge how much time he has before amanda starts to get suspicious. he’s been getting more and more anxious lately about his wife finding out about his philandering now that he can’t go all over the midwest. and this time he parked his ultra-expensive car a few blocks away in a less conspicuous area  _ just in case. _

he adjusts his white dress shirt and checks his italian loafers for any dirt before looking up from the ground to see what kinds of women are available today. there aren’t many choices, but maybe it’s a good thing to not think about too much. he has to remember he’s on a schedule. 

across the parking lot, he sees a leggy blonde in a tight pink skirt. her hair is long and wavy, and she’s tan and toned. she’s a classic example of a los santos girl. she notices he’s staring at her, and she gives michael a little wave. he motions over to the motel room he rented out earlier with his head, and he waits for her to walk over. she’s slow in her walks due to her stiletto heels getting stuck in the holes of the asphalt. michael opens the door to his room and leaves it cracked a little for her to slip in. michael puts his sunglasses in his suit jacket, which he then tosses on the back of the recliner in the corner of the room. 

the girl comes into the room so quietly that michael doesn’t even hear her footsteps. he only turns around when she closes the door. michael slowly walks over to her and pushes her against the door before kissing her deeply. his large hands roam all over her body, grabbing and rubbing every inch she has to offer. she moans out against his lips. michael eventually breaks the kiss, looking at her face closely. he tucks a lock of her wavy hair behind her ear and he smiles.

“so glad you could join me today, gorgeous.” he says, turning on the charm. she laughs and possibly even blushes a little. “what’s your name?”

“cecilia,” she smiles back. 

“ _ ahhh _ , cecilia,” he says, running his hand down her waist. “how beautiful.” he guides her away from the door and back to the center of the motel room. “i couldn’t help but notice your body is as beautiful as your name--” another light giggle from cecilia, “--so before we do anything else--”

michael takes this dramatic pause to go back to the recliner. he sits down in a wide-legged stance and he pulls out a cigarette. as he lights it, he doesn’t take his eyes off of her. “strip for me,” he says lowly, smoke pouring from his lips. 

cecilia smiles again. she motions to the radio in the room. “can i--?”

michael shrugs.

she goes over and turns on the radio, finally settling on a slow r&b song. she swivels her hips and runs her hands down her body. she slowly tugs down her tight skirt, revealing her lacy thong. michael’s free hand slinks down to the front of his pants, gently stroking his semi. cecilia peels off her tank top, revealing her small yet perky tits. as michael watches her dance, he realizes she’s the opposite of what he normally looks for. (although it’s not really a bad thing.) 

cecilia kicks her heels off behind her and walks toward michael. “wait,” he says. “get down on all fours.” she complies, looking up at him from the floor. “crawl towards me.” michael says, putting out his cigarette on the carpet. cecilia does as she’s told and crawls towards michael’s lap, a small smirk playing on her lips. she rests her hands on the armrest of the chair. michael is still slightly rubbing the bulge in the front of his pants. cecilia’s hands go toward his belt. “oh, someone’s gettin’ a little eager to suck my cock.”

she smiles, undoing his belt and unzipping his pants. he pulls his pants and boxers down to his thighs to allow cecilia to get to his cock easier. she takes him in her hand and starts to stroke slowly. “fuck, baby, you feel how hard i am? you see what you do to me?” michael asks her, his hand slightly brushing against her forearm. she looks up at him again before putting her mouth over the tip of his cock.

“oh!  _ ohhh _ fuck…” michael moans out, trying his hardest not to thrust up into her mouth. she’s taking him in slow, almost painfully slow. she goes in a centimeter, she comes out an inch. it’s  _ torture _ . “baby, please, you’re driving me fucking  _ crazy _ \--” 

cecilia finally decides to be nice and she goes all the way down on him. “that’s more like it,  _ fuck-- _ ” michael moans, sliding down in the chair a little bit more. his hands are gripping the armrests, trying to maintain his composure. it’s been a couple of weeks since he’s been at this motel due to his increasing paranoia. he’s kept a low profile in those two weeks, but he also hasn’t had sex in that time. he’ll explain to his therapist later that this day was just a relapse. totally regrettable. it’s not like he hasn’t lied to him before.

cecilia takes him all in, her tongue pressing against the underside of his cock. michael’s hands have made their way onto cecilia’s tanned skin, and he’s trying not to dig his nails into her. he knows he has to stop soon before he blows his load. “ _ ce--cecilia _ , fuck--okay!”

she comes up for air, licking her lips and smiling. michael catches his breath, and brings her up off the floor. “it’s your turn,” he says before pulling down her underwear to her thighs with his mouth and sinking his mouth up against her pussy. she’s mostly wet, but it doesn’t stop michael from swirling his tongue around her clit. she’s moaning slightly at his technique, her hands running through his hair. he slips a finger inside her, curling upwards on her g-spot. her moaning becomes more ragged. she’s pulling his hair to stay right against her pussy. michael’s tongue presses down hard against her and he slides another finger inside her. that sets her off, and she cums with a shuttering orgasm, her legs shaking beneath her. michael pulls out his fingers and she goes to lay down on the bed, catching her breath. michael sucks his two fingers before going back to stroking his cock. “cec, your pussy tastes so fuckin’ good…” she lets out a breathy laugh before sitting up on the bed.

michael reaches in his shirt pocket and finds a stray condom. unrolling it onto him, he sits back down on the chair. while unbuttoning his shirt, he motions down to his lap. “y’ready to ride this cock, baby?”

she strides over and gets on top of him, folding her long legs underneath herself. she lowers herself down slowly onto his cock and she rocks her hips back and forth. michael groans, “that--that’s a  _ good girl _ , ahhh fuck!” he brings her down to a sloppy kiss, both of them moaning in tandem. he moves his hand between them and starts to rub her clit. her hands grab the top of the chair and she bounces up and down on his cock. 

“ya like the way i treat you, baby?”

through cecilia’s moans, she finally lets out a “yes” before swirling her hips around, slowing her pace slightly. michael moves his mouth to suck on her tits, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine. she feels  _ good _ , almost unnaturally good. he can’t remember the last time he had someone this talented and enthusiastic. he looks down at her lean body, and then he gets an idea. 

“wrap yourself around me.” she does as she’s told, managing to wrap her legs around his slightly fleshy stomach without pulling off of him. michael hoists himself off the chair and thrusts into her deeper than before. cecilia is letting out louder moans than when they were just sitting. as good as this feels, michael is not entirely sure how long he can keep this up. he moves her to the wall as leverage, and he settles for this position. they kiss again, this time she’s groaning into his mouth to keep her voice muffled. he continues to fuck her against the wall until his legs start to feel a twinge of soreness, then he walks over to the bed with cecilia’s long legs still wrapped around him. he lays her on the bed as she unfolds herself from him. 

michael grabs her waist and continues to thrust into her. “you fuckin’ like that,  _ ahhh, _ you dirty  _ slut _ ?” he groans out, one of his hands wrapping around her throat. cecilia manages to breathe out a “yes” before one of her hands goes down to her clit. she moves her fingers in a slow circular motion at first, but they pick up speed as michael’s fingers press into her neck. she can still breathe, but it’s getting more difficult. her orgasm is ripped out of her, her fingers rubbing her clit in a frenzied motion. michael tightens his hand a little bit more as she feels the aftershocks of her orgasm course through her body. she removes her hand off of her clit, and only then is when michael releases his grasp on her.

“what do ya say ‘bout working on getting me off, gorgeous?” michael asks her, putting her ankles on his shoulders. she gives him a small smile back as she slides her hands up and down his strong arms. michael changes his pace, slower and more deliberate. he lowers his torso down to hers, and she plants kisses along his jawline. her lips trail down to his neck, and her kisses turn to vicious bites. michael doesn’t mind. he’s just focusing on getting off. if anything, the bites only excite him more.

after some maneuvering, cecilia unfurls herself from michael and flips onto her stomach. after settling back inside her, he gets to her ear. “you’re all mine, ya know that?” he says, taking a little nibble at her earlobe. she moans back in response, turning her head to kiss him once more. his fingers run through her hair, eventually getting a handful. he twists the hair in his hand, causing her to gasp out in excitement. she pushes her hips back against him right as he thrusts forward, causing him to go as deep as he can. he stumbles a little bit at this sensation, feeling his impending orgasm deep in his core. he thrusts shallowly for about a minute, then he pulls out. he yanks the condom off, the  _ snap _ sound echoing through the barren room. he’s kneeling on the bed, starting to sweat and desperately jerk off.

“i’m-- _ fuck _ \--gonna cum--please~!” he motions toward cecilia with his one hand that isn’t tugging his cock. she crawls over on the bed, the same expression on her face as she did when michael was sitting in the chair. she wraps her lips around his cock, looking up at him as he sighs out. he’s trying to stay in control, but the loose grip he has on the top of her head says otherwise.

“fuck, fuck,  _ ffffffuck _ !!!” he moans out as he cums into her mouth. she doesn’t pull away, waiting for him to finish and also to make sure he doesn’t stain the bed cover too much. michael sighs out deeply before awkwardly patting her head. he steps off the bed, stretching out his legs before going to clean up in the bathroom. 

michael snatches one of the washcloths and washes his dick of any trace of cecilia. then, using the complementary mouthwash surprisingly provided by the motel, he swishes her off of his tongue. as he scrubs his fingers, he looks in the mirror. cecilia has left quite the hickey right on the side of his neck. it can’t be hidden by anything less than a turtleneck, which he has none of. after swearing a little, he goes to retrieve his undoubtedly wrinkled suit. 

cecilia, already dressed, makes a beeline to the bathroom to undoubtedly prevent a UTI. as michael buttons up his shirt, he checks the time on the digital clock. it’s right around dinner time. he really has to make it home now. he throws on his jacket and pulls out his wallet.

she comes out of the bathroom as he’s sifting through his wallet. “oh, right, i almost forgot!” cecilia says, digging in her skirt pockets for a few twenties.   
  
michael looks at her perplexed. “what?”

“how much is it? i hope i have enough--”

michael laughs humorlessly. “okay, that’s very cute, but i should be asking  _ you _ about your day rate, gorgeous.”

she looks at michael stone-faced. “i’m serious.”

“wait wait wait.  _ you  _ think  _ i’m _ like a fuckin’ gigolo?”

“oh, and  _ you  _ think i’m a prostitute?” she crosses her arms, still holding her cash.

“well i mean--look at where you are, look at what you’re wearing!”

“i’m not the one in the three thousand dollar suit and fancy italian loafers. pot, kettle.”

michael pinches the bridge of his nose. “fuckin’ -- i’m  _ not _ \-- but if you’re not, then why--”

“i was waiting for my dealer. he blew me off, okay? i saw you and you seemed like a fun alternative.”

michael smirks at that. “and was i?”

“i think you know the answer to that.” she licks her lips.

“o-kay,” his smirk turns into a smile, “well i’m glad i saved a few hundred bucks.”

“and  _ i’m _ glad i saved forty.”

“sweetheart, i’d like to think i’m worth a little more than  _ forty _ bucks.”

“and i like to think i’m worth more than a few hundred.” cecilia shrugs.

michael scoffs as he opens the door. “after you.”

cecilia walks out of the motel room, and michael watches her leave intently. before she gets too far out of ear shot, he calls out, “oh! and--”

she turns around. “what?”

“thanks for the souvenir!” he says sarcastically, pulling his popped collar away from his neck to show off his hickey. 

she winks. “aren’t you glad that was free?”

he rolls his eyes as he closes the motel door. he makes his way to his car to go home to play the good husband once again.


End file.
